


University of Overwatch

by Laureema



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I rarely update this pls forgive me, It'll be fun i promise, Multi, THEY NEED PHARMERCY, amd they're practically jesse and genji's moms, lena has a crush, pharah and angela are inlove, sombra hacked her way through uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureema/pseuds/Laureema
Summary: An introduction to the characters, this doesn't include all the characters, just the main ones, it talks about their personalities and for some reason how their rooms look.





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [University AU!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510159) by [JunkerFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes). 



> This fic was inspired by another uni AU fic by JunkerFawkes, I'll put a link to it in the end notes.. It's really cool you should check it out! And put in mind that I'm pretty new to the whole writing thing so this might not be 100% perfect. But im just doing it for fun and my friends liked it a lot and they might've pushed me to post it. Enjoy!

Lena oxton - 20  
Piloting degree, basically the sports club, captain of the track team, fun to be around, gets invited to every party, everyone likes her, hella gay. Has a crush on the hot ballerina amélie. Grades are shit but she has connections.  
Dorm room/ meh, never makes her bed, her room is patriotic af, british flags everywhere. Laundry all over the floor, but everything has its own space so that sort of tidy.  
Hana song- 18  
Digital media degree, usually made fun of for being the youngest in her group of friends, would kill for video games, has a streaming channel with over 10k followers, whole uni knows her, a bitch when you first meet her but she'll get around eventually. Over-confident, thinks she's better than everyone, IS better than everyone, will talk shit to your face, would do anything if she likes you.  
Dorm room/ PINK, has a shit ton of expensive tech, a high end pc for gaming, a nice ass flat screen, every gaming console? Has a bookshelf that she uses to display her disks , a showcase to display every action figure she has , not a speck of dust on any of them. Got rid of her old roommate (lena) to get all this shit. Wardrobe is the most tidy wardrobe you'll ever encounter. Cares too much about style so she has a lot of clothes. Gum wrappers in every corner of her room.  
Lúcio correia dos santos - 20  
Degree in fine arts (music), nicest guy youll ever meet. Everyones best friend. Everyone LOVES him. Allowed lena to stay with him until she found her own room after hana kicked her. Buys you birthday gifts even when it isnt your birthday. Plays hockey for fun. A great dancer. Dj'ed in more than one of hana's streams which got him a bit of fame. Whole campus knows him.  
Dorm room/  
Pretty tidy, he spends more time in his friends' rooms rather than his, it's not that crowded so he agrees to host movie night there whenever hana's room isn't available. Allowed lena to crash with him until she found a new room. Also a shit ton of frog merchandise™  
Jamison 'Jamie' fawkes - 21  
Engineering degree, very sloppy, broke, barely managed to get into uni but he did anyway. Disliked by everyone but his friends, pretty nice if he likes you. Has nicknames for everyone, hana's tiny, lúcio's hoppy (for all the frog merchandise™), lena's speedo, very tall, towers all of his friends, mostly because they're all midgets and he's like 6'3 or smth, will be rude to you at all times.  
Dorm room/  
A MESS, stains all over, clothes everywhere, his bed is divided into two sides, an actual bed and a pile of messiness, laundry, some tools he practices on, trash, his laptop. His rug was once white now its just a stained beige colour, has a cheap TV that he needs to hit a few times before actually getting it to work.  
Angela ziegler - 23  
Medical degree, very nice, nicest person you'll ever meet, shy, incapable of self protection that's why she has her very strong girlfriend fareeha to protect her, hates parties, usually gets dragged by genji to parties, roommates with satya, she thinks satya hates her but she doesn't really like her that's all. Well known around campus as the field medic, mostly because she once managed to save a jesse choking on food. And she always carries band-aids where ever she goes.  
Satya vaswani - 22  
Visual design degree, angela's roommate, not the most social person you'll encounter, would rather spend alone time than time with other people, a neat freak. Very smart.  
Dorm room/  
Very Very clean and organized, mostly because satya is the one that usually spends time there, angela is usually at pharah's room, everything has its own place, everything has labels, and it's all perfect. Not a speck of dust anywhere, beds always made perfectly, both sides of the room symmetrical, most call it satya's cave because she rarely leaves it.  
Fareeha 'Pharah' amari - 22  
Temporarily in uni, plans on joining the army after graduating. Her mom is the beloved Student councilor Ana amari, in the sports club, spends a lot of time in the gym with aleksandra, spends a lot of time in the library as well, mainly because angela always drags her there.  
Amélie lacriox - 23  
Fine arts degree, knows everything that's going on around the uni, in the dancing club, very tall, around 6 feet, an actual bitch, if you think she hates you she probably does. Has very high taste for everything. Really rich, roasts you constantly, somehow a really good fighter, she doesn't mess around she can and she will kick your ass. Hangs out with sombra and gabriel reyes. Everyone knows her as widowbitch because her boyfriend died a while back and she is, well, a bitch, will talk french to confuse anyone she doesn't feel like talking to.  
Sombra - 21  
Computer programming degree, amélie's choice of friends, really good with technology, somehow graduated 3 years early because her grades were 'really good', somehow is one of the top students even though she never attended a class in her life, will talk shit about you in Spanish, knows everything about everyone.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas vacation just ended, friends get reunited, catch up, and have fun! Not to mention go back to studying..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on jamie and hana's friendship, it's pretty short but i hope you enjoy it! Next chapter could be up tomorrow <3

The holiday vacation just ended, most of the students went home to spend the holidays with their families.  
Lena went back to london to her family, hana traveled to canada (that's where her parents live) lúcio's family lives here so he just needed to travel a few miles to his parents' house, jamie stayed in uni, he couldn't afford going back to Melbourne for the holidays. Angela spent the vacation with Pharah and her mother. It's a nice change, after her parents passed away she hasn't spent quality family time for a long time. Amélie spent Christmas in campus with sombra and gabe.

Jamie woke up at the sound of very loud knocks on his door, "OPEN UP YOU NUTBRAIN I JUST GOT BACK!!" Hana's very high pitched voice sounded even higher, how's that possible? Jamie haven't seen any of his friends in 3 weeks. So he wasn't really complaining. He got up rubbing his eyes, he looked at his phone, its 9:30 am, "It's nine in the mornin' why ARE YOU WAKING ME UP?!" Jamie hated waking up early. Mostly because he stays up all night "just open the door the hallway's cold!!" He got up and opened the door, Hana hated his room, the smell, the look, everything about it. She moved to the side of the door mainly to avoid smelling the horrible scent from jamie's room. "Oi look, you're as tiny as you were before ya left, what a surprise!" He could've sworn she's under 5 feet, he towers her, well, he towers all his friends but she was the shortest, she punched his shoulder "Jerk." Jamie laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug. He doesn't look like it, but he actually loves hugging people, especially his best friends after he hadn't seen them in 3 weeks, hana hugged him back just for a while before pushing him away, "you smell like shit. You don't hug me again- no, YOU DONT GET CLOSE TO ME UNTIL YOU TAKE A SHOWER" he laughed as he tried to scare her by trying to hug her again, she ran to other side of the hall as he got closer "JAMIE NO" he kept laughing historically. "God 'ave i missed ya, 'lright let's go find the others shall we?" Hana pulled out a perfume out of her backpack, and handed it to him, "i ain't puttin' that on, thats for women, it smells like flowers!" He looked really confused "do you wanna smell like shit or actually smell a bit decent? It's gonna blend in with.. What ever scent you're spreading right now and im pretty sure the floral smell will vanish. Now, put it on!" Jamie sighed and put some on. "Hey, that doesn't smell 'alf bad" "of course It doesn't, you think I'd pick out something bad? You make me laugh!" Jamie shrugged his shoulders "yeah that sounds 'bout right". As they were making their way to the cafeteria, they passed by genji and jesse's room, jesse was looking through his phone on his bed and genji was naked doing his hair, as he noticed the two friends walk by, "Hana, Jamison! I haven't seen you guys in forever" "drop the formalities mate, you're in your underwear, it's jamie." Genji's face turned red, "uhmmm, yeah excuse me.." Hana laughed at him "c'mon carrot, we don't really care about your nakedness, how are you!! Did you spend your vacation with your bro?" Genji shrugged, yeah i spent a week, we got in a fight and I didn't really want to spend another day with him." hana pouted, "aw, sorry to hear that. Where did you spend the other two weeks?" "With me." Jesse finally spoke from behind his phone screen. "Wouldn't stop bitchin' about his brother." Jamie and hana laughed. "Trouble in paradise?" Jamie winked at genji. He ended up flipping him off and cussing him in japanese. "Oi don't worry, there are plenty o' fish in the sea mate!" "It was nice to see you again hana, and fuck you jamie" genji said as he closed the door in their faces. "Bye!!" Hana said trying to hold her laugh in. AND AT LAST, they finally got to the cafeteria.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie catches up with the rest of his friends, and amélie approaches the group, but what does she have to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again a short chapter, if anyone thinks i should post longer chapters you can ask me that in the comments or on my tumblr, which was mentioned in the notes in the first chapter. Enjoy this! ;)

As hana and jamie got to the cafeteria, they saw lena and lúcio waving at them from a table, hana already saw them they were just waiting for jamie, as he got closer both of them got up and pulled him into a really tight hug, "i missed you sooooo much jamie its been forever!!" Lena said as she got out of the hug. "I really missed ya too speedo!" Lena squinted her eyes at him. "You're an arse you know that?" "Thanks mate i try my best." Lena sighed "I officially regret missin' ya." Lúcio laughed at both of them "you two haven't changed a bit. So, jamie, how was your vacation?" Lúcio asked him "nothin' much really. 'Twas really uneventful. I got a lot o' free time to focus on m'job. Got promoted actually!" Lúcio raised his hand "oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin about boi!" Jamie returned the high five "what bout yours?" Jamie was looking at lúcio "just an ordinary holiday vacation, spent some time with my folks and celebrated Christmas, that's all." Lúcio sounded unenthusiastic about this. "What 'bout you speedo?" He looked at lena "fuck you, and mine was full of my parents being nosy as hell. Wouldn't bloody leave me alone. When ever i showed them a picture with a guy in it they have to ask me 'oh lena is that your boyfriend? You should totally ask him out love he looks really nice. Oh wow look at how tall he is! He's so handsome you should date him!'" Her accent was much thicker when she impersonated her parents "soo, that means you're not out to them yet?" Hana asked her "no, i mean i want to. But they keep changing the subject whenever i try to bring it up. ITS SO BLOODY ANNOYING I SWEAR" she groaned "it's not that easy. What if they don't understand, WHAT IF THEY FUCKING DISOWN ME? I showed them a picture that had amélie in it, asked them what they think about this girl they just said 'she seems pretty nice, is she your 'friend'?' I seriously wanted to scream at that moment!" Lúcio nudged lena shoulder "speaking of the devil" he pointed to amélie, and sombra walking into the cafeteria, as the three of them looked back to lena she was hiding her face in a book, as she peeked back her face was flaming red, and no, it's not only because she's pale, it actually was flaming red. "Lena you have to talk to her, its really sad to always see you like this" hana was trying to hold in her laugh "bugger off hana." Lena went back to hiding when she spotted amélie walking towards their table. "There's going to be a party tonight. 'ere's the flyer, it 'as all the information on it." Amélie looked at all of them, and as she looked at lena she squinted her eyes, "cherie, you're red." Lena had her mouth open, amelie looked confusingly at her. "Yeah uhm, she's a little sick. Don't mind her" lúcio told the french woman as he took the flyer from her "you better not come to the party like this, cherie. Go to that ziegler girl. She'd be dying to 'elp you" her accent was so thick it drove lena crazy. "An' close your mouth. That's rude." Lena happily obliged like a puppy. "Uhh, sorry." She mumbled under her breath. Amélie just rolled her eyes and left. Lena's mouth was still open. She couldn't process whAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED. "Okay.. That was somethin' for sure" jamie said "you 'lright there speedo?" "Nope, absolutely not!" Lena got up "hey wait where are you going?!" Hana asked her "I'm going for a run. Ill see you guys later" her face was still flaming red. It went down to her neck now. She was so flustered her friends just bursted out laughing as she left.


	4. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah and angela return from the vacation they spent together, they have a serious conversation about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on fareeha and angela relationship, this was by far the chapter I enjoyed writing the most (mostly because i love these two to deATH)

"Oh it's so good to finally be back! Not that the vacation was bad i loved it so much! But I've missed it here" angela said as she was grabbing on fareeha's arm, fareeha was carrying all their luggage. She insisted she would. Even though angela refused more than once. "Yeah. to be honest, i did kind of miss it here." Fareeha stated as angela turned her head to look at her and smiled at her. Fareeha loved to see angela happy. It made her happy, she couldn't help but smile back at the blonde and give her a gentle kiss. "I wonder how the boys are doing. I doubt that they survived this long without us" angela laughed at her own joke. So did fareeha. "Do you want to put these in my room or yours?" Fareeha asked about the luggage "let's go to my room then yours, i want to say hi to satya!" Fareeha happily agreed and made her way to angela's room, "it feels weird being back here.." Angela said as she was facing her room's door "angie habibti its been 2 weeks" angela giggled "i know silly, im cracking jokes!" Fareeha snorted "yeah being funny isn't your best trait" angela snickered and hit fareeha's shoulder "thanks babe" fareeha joined in with the laughing and pulled angela into a long kiss. Their kiss broke as the room door opened. "Angela, fareeha. You're back." Satya told the two ladies as she was giving them a stink eye "how was your vacation?" She said uninterested, "satya! I've missed you!" Angela pulled her into a hug. Fareeha could see satya's face. She was not okay with this. "Yes yes me too. Now can you please let go of me?" Satya gently pushed angela away "im sorry, I might've gotten a bit carried away. Forgive me" angela said "that's okay angela. Now, are you coming in or are you not?" Angela nodded and walked into her room. Placed her luggage on top of her bed and left the room "it was good to see you again satya! I'll catch you some other time!" Satya just waved as a response.  
"You know.. It's been really long since I've had a vacation like this." Angela said as they got into fareeha's room "what do you mean?" "I mean as in a real family vacation, with people i can actually see as a family" fareeha put her hand on angela's arm "I've always felt unwelcome, i always felt like i need to force myself into other people lives, but when it comes to you. I feel home. I actually feel welcome. And that's a feeling I haven't felt since my parents died. It's a nice change, you know what i mean?" Fareeha smiled at her "angie. You know you're always welcome. I mean other than my mother, you are my family. And also my mom loves you, but you dont have to feel like you're forcing yourself with us. I love you so much. And you need to know that I'm always, ALWAYS, available for you angela." Angela held the hand the was on her arm. And cupped fareeha's cheek with her other hand. "I love you too." She said as she pulled fareeha into a kiss.


	5. Locker rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lena's run she sits in the locker rooms, only to run into the last person she'd want to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on chapters, this is a chapter i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing, and flustered lena is by far my favorite kind of lena.

Lena was sitting down in front of her locker, sweaty from running, she was looking at the flyer for the party. Does she wanna go? She never says no to a party, but the thought of amélie being there.. She was an outgoing person, never hesitates to speak, but whenever amélie is around her tongue twists itself. She can't even think straight let alone speak, does she want to put herself through that? She had a lot of thoughts racing through her mind.

It all stopped when she heard the door to the locker room open. the locker rooms were made for gym students, members of the dancing club, swimming club, and tracking club. it was around 10 in the morning, who'd be awake let alone want to work out? Plus most club students prefer to keep their stuff in their rooms, the dorm isn't that far from any of the clubs, she and a few others preferred the locker room. As she put the flyer down and took some clothes to go to the showers, she turned around to see amélie fiddling around in her locker, she mumbled something in french, lena wasn't sure she noticed her, mainly because lena's locker is all the way in the back, she tried to leave without alerting the french, the last thing she'd want is to embarrass herself in front of the woman she liked, but god was that hard, amélie was like a bat, she hears everything, never misses a detail. Very observant and aware. Like a spider!

She turned around "oxton.. You're 'ere." Amelie said "i know you can 'ear me, cherie" lena turned around to face the tall woman, leaning back on the door "améliee.... Hi!" "I didn't notice you when i got in 'ere.. You're really tiny, how come i 'ave never noticed? Hmph, shorty.. That suits you" lena chuckled awkwardly "yeahhhh.. I think it does..." Amélie noticed her face "you're not red anymore.. That's a good start, are you coming to the party?" Lena sighed "yeah, I'd love to.. But unfortunately.. I have some studyin' to do.. Sorry love! Uhhh, i meann, amélie.." Amélie squinted her golden eyes, they pierced right through lena, as she got up and got closer to lena "c'mon.. It'll be fun." She touched lena's arm, lena could feel her heartbeat racing. She could feel the heat rushing to her face, she was internally screaming. Her eyes wouldn't separate from the hand on her arm "uhmmm okay.. I guess I'm coming" amélie saw her face, she knew about the crush.. It was as obvious as the sun "you're red again." She was taking pleasure from torturing the tiny brit, and she didn't feel bad about it. Lena just stood there, trying to process what just happened. When she snapped back into reality amélie was gone back to her locker, shirtless now, changing into her ballet uniform, she dropped her shampoo bottle which alerted amélie, "you're still 'ere, weren't you leaving? Or are you enjoying the view?" She teased with an eyebrow raised "don't be afraid to get closer, i don't bite, cherie, or should I say.. shorty?" Lena's face was hilarious to amélie "im.. Gonna go now" lena said as she paced out of the room, almost tripping, she also dropped everything she was holding. "Hmph, how cute." Amélie was enjoying this.. Maybe a little too much.


	6. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie discusses a matter with sombra, Lena asks Pharah and Aleksandra for advice, but ends up getting help from someone else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for the delay, school started a couple of weeks ago and i didn't have time to catch up on anything. As an apology here's 2 chapters. Next one should be up shortly, and they're both pretty long. Enjoy!

"So you just touched her arm?" Sombra said with a smirk on her face "and she just melted where she was standing?! Ohhhh amiga you have so much power that you're not aware of." Amélie had her eyes squinted at sombra "why am i even discussing this with you?" Sombra let out a sigh "amé, you're taking this very seriously! You can do anything to the girl, she's practically your slave! You can torture her as much as you like! I can hack her for you." Sombra winked at amélie "i 'ave classes to attend to, because you know, not all of us are that careless and too lazy to finish at least one year of college." Sombra pouted "ohh amigaaaa, i use my computer for more than hacking my grades, you know that!" "Il serait dommage que quelqu'un détruise votre ordinateur, une véritable pitié. Maintenant au revoir." Amélie wanted to confuse sombra, "amé you know i can't speak french! Would you be a sweetheart and translate that for me?" Amélie rolled her eyes and took her bag and left "heyyy don't leave me hanging over here! That's cold!" Sombra chuckled to herself "I'm so hacking that brit"

 

"Hey pharah!! Aleksandra! Long time no see loves!" Lena was at the gym looking at the two ladies talking "Oxton! What are you doing at the gym? You're usually running outside!" Aleksandra lifted the tiny brit and squeezed her into a hug "Can't.. Breathe.....!" Aleksandra and fareeha laughed as lena tried to catch her breath, she was so tiny compared to them, they were both over 6 feet, and poor lena was only 5 feet.. "How was your vacation?" Fareeha asked lena "like the usual, nothing new really." Lena sighed "you spent your vacation with angie, right?" Fareeha nodded "may i ask you some questions, about.. Your relationship?" Fareeha looked a bit confused "what kind of questions?" "Oh! Don't worry! Nothing that'll make you uncomfortable!" Fareeha smiled "then ask away!" "How did you tell angela you like her?" Lena had a look of curiosity, it looked too innocent to fareeha, she couldn't refuse to answer. She had a sweet spot for lena "I just did it.. I wasn't that worried since jesse already told me that she liked me, so i just told her." Lena cupped her face a groaned "oxton, do you like someone?" Aleksandra asked with a smirk on her face "yeahhhh, but im not sure if she likes me back! I actually think that she hates me!" "Wait a minute, 'she'? Lena you're gay?" Fareeha was laughing "oh my god! Congratulations!" Lena squinted her eyes at the Egyptian "yeah that's where my second question comes, how did you come out to your mom?" Aleksandra frowned "you're not out yet?" "No.. I mean i tried, but my parents just wouldn't listen!" "Well, i was scared at first, and my mom is the only person i had, other than angela now, I didn't want to upset her, but i know that im the only one she has left as well. I confronted her about it, i told her i just started dating someone, she asked who he was, i just said Angela Ziegler, she gave me a high five and congratulated me.. It didn't go as expected, but it went good." Lena groaned again "okay we're past the coming out part, but what about améli- umm, I haven't told you who i like, oh no" Aleksandra and fareeha exchanged some glances "Amélie? Lacroix?!" They were kind of shocked "doesn't she hate everyone? How do you like her?!" "Oxton, i am sorry." Lena sighed "can you guys help me get laid instead of judging who i like?!" A set of whispers came from behind the door "is someone there?" Fareeha asked "whoever's there, come out, or I'll deal with you" Aleksandra stood up, the door opened to reveal genji and jesse walking in, looking at the ground "Uhmm, we're sorry?" Genji said without making eye contact with any of the women "what did you guys hear?" Pharah asked them "uhmm, everything?" Lena's face turned red, she covered her face and screamed into her hands "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING." "Look, we're very sorry. But just to let you know, from now on, our life mission is to get you and widowbitc-" fareeha hit jesse in the arm "i mean, Amélie, together." "Wait we are?" Genji asked "OW, yes we are!" He said as fareeha hit him in the arm as well, "wait, you will?" Lena asked the boys "of course, anything for our favorite brit!" Jesse told her, fareeha and Aleksandra chuckled "then i guess our work here is done." Lena was smiling and got up and hugged both of the women, then the guys "you guys are the absolute best, thanks" "of course! Okay, are you going to her party this Friday?" Genji asked "I guess, yeah.." "So that's when we start!" "Good luck to you guys! Remember who to thank when you get laid lena!" Fareeha and Aleksandra went back to working out as the the two guys and lena left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to include french in this chapter, which I'm pretty sure is completely inaccurate, i used google translate to translate that interaction between widowmaker and sombra pre-game, i would really appreciate some help with the translation because Google translate isn't always accurate.. You can contact me on my tumblr mhysa-targaryen. Also feel free to suggest anything on there <3


	7. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the party, Lena meets someone, Angela and Pharah get some time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I've been wanting to write this forever now, I've had ideas flowing in my head for weeks. And finally, it's written! I hope this chapter is worth the wait, enjoy <3

It's friday night, amélie's party is tonight, Lena, Lúcio and Hana are there, Jesse and Genji attend to help Lena get laid, they also convinced Pharah and Angela to come with them, jamie couldn't attend, he had some studying to do, he also wasn't very fond of the hosts, guests, or anyone in that party, he decided to go to the library.  
Lùcio is the DJ, Amélie also forced Gabriel to cook them some snacks, his tortillas were amazing.

Sitting next to Lúcio behind the DJ booth, Lena and Hana were holding their drinks and chatting with Lúcio "i still can't believe you agreed to do this, we came to this party for fun, not to work for them, are they even paying you for this?" Hana was pissed that Amélie and sombra asked Lúcio to DJ instead of hiring someone "Hana, c'mon chill, i love doing this, DJing is fun even when you're not being paid to do it, plus It's a nice thing to do!" Lúcio was yelling over the very loud noise of music "Dude, Amé is like a millionaire, it would be nice if she at least offered to pay and not act like a cheap bitch" Hana realized what she said when Lúcio touched her shoulder and looked at Lena, who was sitting in between them, and was luckily lost in her own thought and didn't hear anything "crap, sorry.." Hana never liked Amélie anyway, but Lena is her best friend, and she's trying to warm up to Amélie for Lena, emphasis on trying. "Hey, you okay?" Hana pumbed Lena on the shoulder "Hm? Yeah I'm okay, just thinkin'" she was looking at a girl sitting alone with a drink "we've never seen her on campus before? Have we?" The girl had red long hair, she was really pale, wearing a green scarf and a red sweater, she was obviously cold. "Nope, maybe she's that new student everyone's been talking about? I mean she is pretty close to how everyone described her, she's a redhead tha-" Hana couldn't finish her sentence before Lena got up and walked towards the girl, "Hey, where'd she go?" Lúcio asked "dunno, but might be important since she didn't let me finish" Hana sighed as Lúcio laughed.

"Hey, you must be new here! I'm Lena, Lena Oxton, what's your name?" Lena was very friendly and social, unless she had a crippling crush on you, "oh, hi there, I'm Emily. Pleased to meet you" the redhead smiled at Lena, Lena noted her accent "you're english?" Emily nodded at her "ah, what a relief! Someone around here'll now understand British slang!" Emily laughed "Sooo, Did you start hanging out with anyone yet?" Lena asked her "not really, been focusin' too much on school work rather than talking to people, the only person i actaully talked to more than once was my roommate" "oh, who's your roommate" before Emily could answer Lúcio wad heard yelling over the music "yo Lena! It's your turn to pick a song!" "Perfect timing, come with me." Lena held Emily by her wrist and walked towards The DJ booth "wait, where're we goin'?" Emily was pretty confused "I'm expanding your friends' list! Lúcio, Hana, this is Emily, she's new here!" Emily smiled at them "Nice to meet ya! I'm Lúcio!" He extended a hand to Emily, she gladly shook it, "I'm Hana, We're both friends of Lena's" she smiled at Emily "hey Emily, wanna pick a song? It's my turn but I don't have any songs in mind" Lena offered her turn to Emily. after picking a song and sitting together and chatting, Lena notices Amélie far behind Emily, she has no idea what Emily is saying, she's not paying attention, she's actually just focusing on Amélie "Lena? Ya there?" Emily snapped her fingers "oh, sorry love, you were sayin'?" Emily was still looking at her with concern "you doing alright? You seem pretty distracted" "I'm okay, just lost in my thought, no need to worry love" Lena smiled at her "okay then, as i was sayin'"

 

"I still can't believe they convinced us to come with them, you're not enjoying this, are you Fareeha?" Angela was pretty bored and uncomfortable "well, I'm here with you, that's where i'm having fun. If you want to leave, we'll leave" Fareeha held Angela's hand, Angela raised it to her lips and kissed Fareeha's knuckles "Actually.. On my way to the bathroom a while ago, I stumbled upon an unlocked room" Angela had a devilish grin on her face "we could go there, that'll be a fun change?" Fareeha laughed at the blonde "what are we waiting for, then?" As they made their way through the crowd, Fareeha spotted a tray of tortillas "ooh, let's get some before they run out" as they made they way to the table, they ran into coach morrison "Amari, Ziegler? I didn't think you two we're the party types" coach morrison pointed out "funny to say, considering you're the coach in a party meant for 20 year olds" Fareeha also pointed out, which made Angela giggle "heh, you got me there, well.. Let's say some lunchlady dragged me here.." Fareeha laughed "well, then let's say some green haired guy and his cowboy hat-wearing friend dragged us here as well." Angela stated "alright, I'll leave you to it then, see you on sunday, Pharah." Angela and Fareeha kept making their way to that room. "Wow, we're doing it right here! In someone else's room, behind their back! This is the most adventurous thing I've been part of!" Angela was jumping as Fareeha locked the door behind them "Angie, you're adorable" Fareeha said as she pulled Angela closer into a kiss.

After finishing, Angela had to tidy the room, her self conscious wouldn't let her leave this room messy, they didn't make that much of a mess anyway. As they left the room and made their way to the exit to go to their rooms, they run into jesse and genji.  
"So, how's the wingman job going for you two?" Angela asked them "terrible, Lena is completely ignoring us! She's hanging out with the new girl!" Genji answered "we tried telling her a plan to make a move but she kept refusin', said she'd rather spend 'er time with this Emily girl." Jesse was looking at Lena sitting with Emily "whatever's going on, Ang and I are leaving, have fun you two"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a second part, i left out a lot of stuff because its around 1:30 am, and im too tired to keep writing. I'll write everything I couldn't write, including what jamie did friday night, amélie and sombra's POVs, and jesse and genji's POVs as well, also the end of the party. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as i can <3


	8. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets to know Emily a bit more, Jesse and Genji try their best to catch Amélie's attention, but what catches Amélie's attention is something else entirely, Jamie spends friday night in the library to study and runs into Satya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO here's the second part of the party chapter. This is a bit longer and a bit more thorough than the first part, enjoy :)

"Okay, so 'ere's the plan, I'll go to Lena, ask her to follow me, while you try to convince Amélie to follow you outside. Is that clear?" Jesse was discussing the plan with Genji "clear. But.. Ehm, can i get Lena? Widowbitch kinda scares me.." Genji was looking at Amélie talking in the distance "no, and stop calling her that, since Lena likes her we gotta learn to tolerate her a bit." Genji sighed and nodded "Fine, go get Lena, I'll talk to Amélie" he made quote marks with his fingers as he said her name.

"Hey, Amélie! Nice party you got going here!" Genji walked towards Amélie who was looking at the guests with a glass of champagne in her hand "Merci, do you need anything?" She wasn't even looking at him, Amélie had a habit of ignoring people on purpose, but this time she wasn't really meaning to ignore Genji, but she couldn't help, she was staring at Lena, sitting on a couch talking with Emily, laughing, the way Lena touched Emily's hair every now and then made Amélie more and more mad, she feels nothing towards Lena, she actually finds her extremely annoying, yes, she enjoys teasing her sometimes and torturing her, but now she feels like she's the one being tortured, is she actually jealous? She scoffed, forgetting Genji was standing right next to her, he thought the scoff was towards him, "uhm, okay.." He didn't dare try to pick a fight with her "oh, sorry, forgot you were 'ere for a second, didn't mean to offend you or anything, that scoff wasn't really meant for you" she's apologizing now? Wow, she really isn't herself tonight "did you need anything?" She asked Genji "Oh, yeah i wanted to talk for a bit" the music was loud, a bit too loud, "WHAT?" Amélie yelled over the sound of music "i said- ugh nevermind, follow me" Genji didn't even try to raise his voice, he wanted to give her a reason to go outside, he gestured to her to follow him outside, she was pretty confused at first, but she followed anyway.

Jesse made his way towards the couch Lena and Emily were sitting on "Jesse! Cm'ere! You haven't met Emily yet have you? This is Jesse, the one i told you about! Although Genji is nowhere to be seen, which is pretty suspicious" Lena introduced the two "Jesse Mccree, nice to meet ya." He pretended to tip a hat, which he wasn't wearing at the moment, Angela sweared she'd kill him if he wore it to the party "Emily, you're the one that choked, right?" Jesse looked at Lena, mouthed a 'i hate you' and looked back at Emily, who, luckily, didn't notice that "yeah, that'd be me.." Lena giggled in the background, she may have had a bit too much alcohol "Hey, Lena, mind if i have a word with you outside?" Lena nodded "mind if i bring her along?" Jesse wanted to say no, he just couldn't, "uhh, yeah-err sure!" He wanted to refuse, but Lena seemed so excited about it. Lena asked Emily to tag along, who happily agreed. As they went outside of the dorm Genji and Amélie were standing there, talking, Lena immediately made her wah back inside when she saw her. Jesse turned to see Lena at the door "Hey, what are you doing?" She kept walking, Jesse followed her and grabbed her arm "C'mon, i still need to talk to you" Lena looked at Amélie and Genji, then back at Jesse, "can we talk, literally anywhere else but here?" She looked at Amélie "Lena, you said today's the day you'll actually talk to her. You gotta do it sooner or later" Emily was still at the door, she couldn't really hear what they were saying, Lena looked at Amélie, but then looked at Emily right after "maybe i don't want to talk to her." She told him "whaddya mean?" "I mean Emily. I think i like her.. Maybe she's the distraction i need to, you know, get over this stupid crush.. It's not like I'd ever have a chance, she bloody hates me." Jesse didn't want to push her too far "you sure about this?" He asked, Lena nodded in return, which made Jesse lock his arms together, "alright then, go back to Emily, you don't wanna keep 'er waitin'" Lena smiled at him "thank you" she gave him a hug, which Jesse gladly returned.

"What was that about?" Emily asked Lena with a smile "eh, nothin', he's just been helpin' me with something"  
As those two made their way back to their couch, they talked for a bit, "you know, you're really pretty." Lena was staring at Emily, who blushed right after that. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself!" They laughed at each other, Lena grabbed a strand of Red hair and tucked it behind Emily's ear. And pulled her into a kiss. Emily kissed her back, which was a relief to Lena, she didn't even ask her if she liked girls. But Lena was pretty lucky just then.

 

"This is fucking useless, when'll I ever use this?" Jamie talked to himself, reading a book trying to finish the assignment his professor gave him. He got up trying to find another book, probably a more useful one, and he noticed a woman sitting on a table, he thought he was the only one here, it's a friday night, there's a huge party going on, even the librarian isn't here today, he got closer, trying to inspect the woman, he noted that the woman was actually satya vaswani, who is in the same class as him, hm, she must be doing the assignment as well, he thought he'd go say hi, maybe ask her to form some sort of study group, since they're both working on the same assignment.  
"Hey, Satya, right?" Satya turned her head to him "Jamison Fawkes. Hello." She apparently knows his full name, he looked confused, which she noticed "I'm good with names, and we both study in professor Lindholm's class." Jamie nodded "Yeah, just call me jamie" Satya nodded "Do you need anything?" She asked him "not really, was just thinkin' we could study together, since we're both workin' on the same assignment" Jamie noted that everything on the table was very organized "Alright, have a seat." She gestured to the seat next to her, which he gladly took. "Mind if i move these?" He asked about the 2 books between them, "yes, just let me." She moved them to the other side, in the same shape, "you didn't go to the party tonight?" Satya asked him "no, d'rather finish the assignment, i need the grades, and im not that much of a party person either way." She nodded "wha'bout you?" She looked at him, "same as you." Jamie nodded at her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, another chapter written at 1 am, this chapter isn't that long, which I apologize about. I am trying to update this fic on a daily basis, and it's semi-working? Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	9. Blackmails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lena and Emily's kiss, everyone's a bit shook, especially Amélie. And this is when super Sombra comes to the rescue, And super Amélie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah...... Remember when i said i was trying to update this fic on a "daily basis" and ended up not posting anything for a month ??? Heh, good times....  
> I am very very sorry though. School's been happening and I've been spending my free time doing stuff and keeping myself busy and didn't get time to even think about what to write :/ again I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to everyone by writing a bit more which i think i can manage to do. Thank you sooooo much for tolerating me and having patience I appreciate it so much <33

"Why did you bring me out 'ere? Do you need something?" Amélie asked Genji after standing outside with him for a bit without saying anything "uhh, I thought i did but not anymore.. Thanks though!" He faked a smile which made Amélie scoff and go back inside, she forgot about Lena for a bit, maybe that's what she needs, a distraction! She went to the kitchen to grab herself more booze, but stopped as she saw Lena on her couch making out with Emily, which made her furious, she's jealous, she's actually jealous. She kept making her way to the kitchen, luckily, Sombra was already there chatting with Gabe. Amélie pulled Sombra to the side, "what the fuck Amélie i was in the middle of a conv-" she stopped as she noticed Amélie's fuming red face "alright, what's wrong?" "IT'S THE FUCKING REDHEAD! I PITIED 'ER, SHE KNEW NO ONE AND SINCE SHE'S MY ROOMMATE MAYBE IT'D BE NICE TO INVITE 'ER TO MY PARTY I MEAN SHE ALREADY LIVES 'ERE SO WHY THE FUCK NOT, BUT WHEN I DECIDE TO DO SOMETHING NICE IT ENDS UP BITING ME IN THE ASS AND THIS.. BITCH! ENDS UP MAKING OUT WITH LENA! I DON'T LIKE 'ER BUT I CAN'T 'ELP IT BUT FEEL JEALOUS WHY IS THIS 'APPENING S'IL VOUS PLAÎT AIDE-MOI C'EST TROP BEAUCOUP JE NE MÉRITE PAS CE" Amélie was yelling over the loud music but also yelling to calm herself a bit "whoa whoa.. Emily's making out with Lena?" Sombra had a look of shock and amusement on her face "Oui. Go look for yourself" Amélie had her hands on her temples, Sombra sighed "okay okay. I got it, just wait here. Have a few shots for fuck's sake you're about to cry" Amélie sighed as Sombra made her way out of the kitchen.  
Luckily it was only Emily there, Lena must've gone somewhere, Sombra made her way to the couch Emily was sitting on and sat next to her "Emily! How are you liking the party?" Emily had already met Sombra, since she's Amélie's roommate and Sombra is always there. "Oh, I'm enjoyin' myself, thanks again for invitin' me!" "Heh, no problem, although.. I did catch you kissing someone, eh?" Emily's face went red "uhh, yeah.. Uhm, Her name's Lena, Oxton, you probably know her" Sombra's face switched from a smile to a disgusted look "Why are you lookin' at me like this?" Sombra touched Emily's shoulder "I am so sorry to be the one to break this to you.. But i care about you. And I'd really not recommend having any sorta connection with that girl." Emily was confused "what do you mean?" Sombra sighed "just trust me amiga, you just don't want to date her, I'd recommend either leaving now or just tell her that you can't see Her anymore, please just trust me" Emily was still confused, but nodded either way. Sombra and Amélie were the only people she actually knew, while Lena, she just met her an hour ago, she trusted Sombra, and Lena wouldn't talk about herself when they first met so that was a bit sketchy to her. Sombra made her way back to the kitchen, "so? What 'appened?" Amélie asked her as she entered the kitchen "why don't you see for yourself?" Amélie looked through the door, to see Lena coming back, probably from the bathroom, and Emily talking to her with a straight face, Lena sat down as Emily got up and went somewhere else "you're welcome" Sombra said confidently "I could 'ug right now. Merci cherie" Amélie turned to Sombra and gave her a quick hug, they both stared at each other in confusion and shrugged "let's never do that again" "oui" Lena came into the kitchen and started opening up cabinets "Where do you put your goddamned booze, and not fuckin' beer but the actual bloody stuff." Sombra pushed Amélie towards Lena "Oxton, are you okay?" Lena turned to face her "No, apparently I'm not, and I'm definitely not in the mood to put up with your shit, so please, just leave me alone." Amélie shoved her away and opened a cabinet which contained alcohol, she took out a bottle of vodka snd two glasses, and made her way to a room "follow me." Lena didn't follow at first "Does being short affect your 'earing? Now follow me. Fucking move!" Lena obliged now and started walking behind her, Amélie walked into a bed room far from all the noise, placed the bottle on a table next to a couch "sit." Lena sat on the couch, Amélie sat next to her "now talk. What's wrong." She said as she poured them both some drinks "Other than being dumped by a person who you thought might be your chance at living a normal life as a student and not torture yourself everyday over a stupid crush and sitting right now complaining to your crush about your crush. It's all good!" Lena snatched the glass from Amélie and drank it in one go, which caused her to cough a bit "So im guessing it did not work out with the Emily girl?" Lena looked confused "how did yo-" "know 'er name? She's my new roommate, and she's not that great either, you're better off without 'er" Lena let out a smile, she's never seen this side on Amélie, well, the only side she'd ever seen was the bitchy i-like-to-torture-you side. So this was a nice change. After a moment of silence, Lena asked "why're you doin' this, bein' nice to me and what not." Amélie shrugged "teasing you is always fun. I thought maybe this'll be a nice change, and I'm enjoying it so far. You're not so bad, shorty." Lena smiled "also i know 'ow it feels. To be left like this. After Gérard died. I couldn't do anything, god i wish someone was there to offer me a drink. But fortunately, i got over it pretty fast. I'm sure you'll do the same." "Thanks, Amé. And would you please stop calling me shorty, I'm not short you're just bloody tall!" Amélie let out a little snicker, although this might be just the alcohol acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The french on the ranting Amélie part is 100% inaccurate pls blame Google translate. I hope you enjoyed this, and again thanks for your patience. I'll try not to take too long to update I promise <3


	10. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out in the dormitories, Sombra thinks it'll be a fun idea to invite some people and break into the campus's meeting hall to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know I've had a little break from writing and I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I'm sorta running out of ideas and uhm maybe decided to end this fic soon? I'd rather finish it than leave it like this.. I'll try to update frequently until the finale since my finals are in a week and I'll have ABSOLUTELY NO TIME TO WRITE.. i do have some interesting ideas for other fics in mind ;):);) i really am sorry about the delay and all so here's a chapter I've been thinking about for a while! Oh yeah I've also removed a lot of tags and relationships because i actually have zero ideas about any of them. This will mainly focus on widowtracer/pharmercy from now on, but mostly widowtracer. sorry for anyone who was here for the other ships :(

It was a Sunday night, The electricity was out in all Dormitories, Hana, Lena, and Lúcio were all in their dorm's living room, A bunch of candles around them, 

"How long will we be stuck in the darkness for, i actually regret drinking energy drinks today" Hana sighed,  
"Dunno.. they did say it'll be off for a couple more hours, so don't get your hopes up"  
"Jeez Lena, try to be a little hopeful?" Lúcio was as done as they were, but still tried to keep the good vibes flowing,  
"I'm being honest!" Lena's phone buzzed "Oh, it's a text from sombra" She said that in a surprised tone.

'Oxton, we're in the meeting hall. Come and bring your friends ASAP'

"What does it say?" Hana was looking into the tiny phone's screen "Well, are we meeting her?"  
"I guess? You comin'?" Lena poked Lúcio,  
"Nah, i think I'm gonna call it a night, seeya girls tomorrow" He hugged both of them and left,  
"Come on you buzzkill, it'll be fun" Hana tried persuading him into coming,  
"Sorry Han. Gotta wake up to help Jaime study for his exam tomorrow."  
Hana nodded at him "alright then, goodnight!"  
Lena's phone buzzed again

'Make sure to sneak in there. I mean we are kinda breaking in so.. see you there. And hey dress nice, Amé's here'

"Amé's here? So Sombra's playing matchmaker now?" Hana was looking amused and disgusted at the same time, Lena just forced a laugh.

___________________ 

"They're actually breaking into the meeting hall? What are they doing anyway?" Hana said as they made their way through a dark corridor "Lena why the fuck are you so quiet?" She stopped and turned to Lena,  
"Uhm? What am I exactly supposed to say? I'm just a bit nervous i guess"  
"About Amélie?"  
"No! About what we're walking into! We could get in a lot of trouble if we got caught!" Lena continued walking,  
"Hmm.. never thought you were the careful type"  
Lena sighed but laughed after

__________________

Lena and Hana shielded their eyes as they walked into the room, The lights were bright, Apparently the power was only out in the dorms,  
"What took you so long?"  
"Uhh, You texted me 13 minutes ago" Lena said after checking her phone,  
"Well i texted them after you and they showed up about 5 minutes ago" Sombra pointed at Pharah and Angela sitting on one of the seats snuggling,  
"Well, we live in different Dorms, theirs is much closer than ours" Hana narrowed her eyes at Sombra,  
"Heh.. good point." She said with a smug grin,  
"So.. love, what're we doin' here?" Lena asked with a smile,  
"Oh, yeah. We're watching a movie, Take A seat" She gestured to where Amélie was sitting, and winked at Lena, then made her way back to the desk in front of all the chairs.  
"I guess I'll go sit by Amélie?" Lena asked Hana,  
"Yeah, go ahead, I'll go see what movie we're watching"

"Hey." Lena made her way to the seat next to Amélie's,  
"Oh, it's you. 'ello." Amélie simply replied,  
"Wow. Okay. So.. what're you doing?" Lena tried to sound a bit interested, unlike Amé,  
"I'm waitin' for the movie, cherie, it's not that obvious is it?" She said with a grin and a sarcastic tone,  
"Har Har. Very funny. I'm trying to start a conversation here and you're not helpin' that much love."  
Amélie laughed, which made Lena laugh as well,  
"Alright then, let's 'ear your conversation" Amélie was quickly interrupted by Sombra,  
"Okay, it's all set, now you have to decide which movie you want to watch" Sombra announced to everyone,  
"Disney!!!" Angela quickly yelled, quickly followed by Lena "YEAH DISNEY!!"  
"Disney it is then.." sombra went back to the computer,  
Amélie scoffed, "what? Somthin' wrong with disney?" Lena asked with a laugh,  
"Well, for starters, we're not children"  
Lena furrowed her eyebrows "well, it's fun, and hell, it can make you cry, that's for sure"  
"My grandmother's death didn't make me flinch, i doubt a cartoon character would" Amélie said, "well, i bet you're at least gonna get sad watchin' this." Amélie raised an eyebrow at the bet, "Fine"

___________________

An hour later, Lena fell asleep on Amélie's shoulder, Pharah and Angela were very focused on the movie, Sombra and Hana were chatting in the further back seats, trying to avoid disturbing anyone, although Lena already had that job done, her snores kept annoying Amélie, she was trying to enjoy the movie, she did feel a bit sad at certain parts, but haven't cried yet, she did think about shoving Lena away from her, but decided not to, since she enjoy being Lena's personal pillow. 

One more hour later, at the end credits, Lena woke up due to the loud music, stretched and yawned,  
"Hm, sorry love, didn't realize i feel asleep on ya" She turned to Amélie only to form a huge grin,  
"Ame'! You're cryin'!!" She started laughing,  
"Quelle? Non" she simply stated  
"Amélie you're tearin' up, you're definitely cryin'!" Lena wiped a tear off her cheek  
"Oh, I thought i was sweatin', well.. looks like you won your bet, cherie"  
"How can you not realize you're cryin'?" Lena said while laughing "Mon dieu, please stop, you won"  
"Nope, I'm never stoppin', you cried! Bloody hell that's unbelievable, AMÉLIE LACROIX CRYIN', That's like havi-" Lena was quickly interrupted when Amélie held her head and gave her a quick kiss,  
"Can you stop now?" Amélie still had Lena's head in her hands, Lena nodded, her face bright red and her eyes wide with surprise,  
"You're so gay it's unbelievable." Amélie laughed at the frozen Lena next to her.

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've tried a new sort of style for the writing, with the sort of "barrier" between every paragraph (whoops I don't know what to call it) so yeah tell me if i should keep doing this or just go back to my old writing style!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this.. Again im pretty new to this so if there's any criticism feel free to submit it on my tumblr mhysa-targaryen, and I'll try to update this much as i can!  
> The fic by JunkerFawkes - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7510159/chapters/17072161


End file.
